(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensing systems and, more particularly, to an above-ground secondary containment dispensing tank for dispensing hazardous fluids, such as mixtures of de-icing fluid and water, or any other liquids which might cause an environmental problem if released into the ground.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently-adopted regulations of the Environmental Protection Agency require that above-ground tanks be provided with a secondary containment device to catch and retain any spills or leaks from the primary above ground tank. Known products for this purpose have taken the form of a large open-topped tub, usually called a dike, into which the primary tank is placed.
For example, the product brochure for BENDEL Dike-Tanks discloses a dike which is built onto an above-ground storage tank which can be shipped as an integral unit. This arrangement permits leaks and overfills to be caught and prevented from contaminating the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,595, issued to Van Valkenburg, discloses a storage enclosure for storing containers of hazardous material having a secondary containment feature. The storage enclosure includes a one-piece containment pan cradled within a support frame which allows the visual inspection of the underside of the containment pan.
However, such containment systems usually do not provide any protection for the means for filling the tank and dispensing the liquid from the tank. Consequently, a leak in the fluid handling system can result in contamination of the soil surrounding the containment system.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved a above-ground secondary containment tank for dispensing hazardous fluids which overcomes the problems of conventional spills while, at the same time, preventing contamination due to leaks in the fluid handling system.